Ingestibles
DUST modifies effects of ingestibles slightly, and removes some completely. This page tries to cover the most important changes. Hint: Timed negative effects of ingestibles can be slept off in one hour very easily. Food The radiation dose received from food has generally been increased by up to 20 RADs, all other properties have largely been unchanged. The number of harvestable plants in the wasteland has been greatly reduced, making it harder to craft more complex, higher value food. Most of the recipies relying on Gecko components can not be crafted, the notable exception to this being the excellent value Gecko Kebab, where Gecko Meat was replaced by Tunneler Meat. Quoting the author of the Fallout: DUST Survival Simulator : "Geckos are gone too, because I hate their stupid eyes. I mean, er, because the Tunnelers ate them." In Hardcore Mode, effects scale with the Survival skill as per the following formula (taken from Nukapedia): : \text{Effect} =\text{Base} \times (1 + \left\lceil\frac{Survival}{50}\right\rceil) While cooking / crafting might yield more than one item of a given type, all values starting with the Effect(s) column are given for a single item. Legend: * Name: Name of the ingestible as it appears in-game * Ingredients: Ingredients used for crafting, if any * Effect: HP provided by the ingestible at Survival 1, this is roughtly trippled at Survival 100 * Hardcore: Additional effect(s) in Hardcore Modat Survival 1, this is roughtly trippled at Survival 100. * Other: SPECIAL penalties / bonuses and other effects, again assuming a survival skill of 1, with values roughly trippled at Survival 100 Visit the Hardcore Mode page for details on Timescale, and the Insanity page for more information on Sanity (SAN) damage * R''': The radiation dose received * '''W: Weight of this ingestible * BaseID: The Form ID of the ingestible, with: ** xx denoting the position of DUST in the load order ** lr denoting the position of the Lonesome Road add-on in the load order ** dm denoting the position of the Dead Money add-on in the load order The table covers food items, which have been modified or added by DUST. Unprepared Food eaten as found or bought 1Despite the two items sharing their in-game name, they do have different effects Crafted (Hot Plate / Crafting Kit) Please refer to the Crafting article for crafted food. Crafted (Campfire) Keep in mind, that this table only lists the vanilla recipes changed in DUST, as well as the new recipes introduced by DUST: Please refer to the Fallout Wiki for more recipes. 1This yields a Mole Rat Steak, not a Mole Rat Stew, despite its name Drink DUST introduces a variety of changes to drinkables, ranging from reducing instead of increasing dehydration to reducing Rads. Also, some drinkables will restore a small amount of Sanity. Drinking the Survivor into Sanity while at the same time curing radiation poisoning is entirely possible, alas at the risk of becoming addicted. Legend: * Name: Name of the ingestible as it appears in-game * Effect: HP provided by the ingestible at Survival 1, this is roughtly trippled at Survival 100 * Hardcore: Additional effect(s) in Hardcore Mode at Survival 1, this is roughtly trippled at Survival 100. * Other: SPECIAL penalties / bonuses and other effects, again assuming a survival skill of 1, with values roughly trippled at Survival 100 Visit the Hardcore Mode page for details on Timescale, and the Insanity page for more information on Sanity (SAN) damage * R''': The radiation dose received * '''W: Weight of this ingestible * BaseID: The Form ID of the ingestible, with: ** xx denoting the position of DUST in the load order ** lr denoting the position of the Lonesome Road add-on in the load order ** dm denoting the position of the Dead Money add-on in the load order The table covers drink items, which have been modified or added by DUST. 1This item is potentially addictive, but has a 0 percent chance of addition 2In DUST, this item is affected by the Old World Gourmet perk. Category:Ingestibles __FORCETOC__